Someday When We Meet Again
by Emmiline-Zahara-Rose
Summary: There is a new alien in Ealing and its up to Sarah Jane and her friends to stop it. But what about Ranis' new friend who has appeared out of nowhere? Why is the alien following her? Clyde/Rani, Luke/OC, Maria/OC. It's better than it sounds.


Someday When We Meet Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Sarah Jane Adventures.

Chapter One

"Come back here! You can't escape from me human child!" I could hear his voice fading back into the shadows as I ran for my life. There were endless back streets and alleyways. I just kept running; I couldn't afford to stop and then be captured by that _thing_! Left or right? Which bloody way? I saw a girl with a blue cardigan walk past the entrance to the left lane. Maybe she could help me. "Come here little girl, come to me!" I felt the creatures' breathe on my neck and I could hear the faint tinkling of music floating around me.

I tried to fight it; the music was so intriguing I just have to-NO I can't! My head started to spin, I heard someone screaming and I struggled to hold on but the darkness came over me.

Rani P.O.V

'It's just not fair' I thought. 'I'm always going to be second best to the 'oh so wonderful Maria.' Luke and Clyde had been talking about Maria all day. I got told this morning that Maria would be returning to Ealing for two weeks while her dad is away on a business trip. Even Sarah Jane talked about her non-stop. "Oh Maria is the sweetest thing. She is like the daughter I never had." Well hello? I'm still here.

I shoved my hands into my cardigan as I continued my walk home from school. Of course Luke and Clyde weren't with me as they were at Sarah Janes preparing for Marias' arrival. I told them I didn't feel well and I took off home, don't think they noticed though. I was walking past one of the many alleyways when I heard this weird tinkling music. I stopped and turned to look for the source of the music. In the middle was a girl about 14 who looked absolutely terrified.

I rushed to help her as she dropped to her knees and screamed. I noticed she was covering her ears. The music! I dropped to my knees beside the girl and covered my ears. After a few minutes I felt rather than heard the music vanish. I uncovered my ears and looked at the girl. I shook her shoulders trying to wake her. "Hello? C'mon wake up! Wake up!" She didn't even blink. Great. I searched the pockets of her jeans and found her mobile phone. I pressed the centre button and a cute boy's face appeared as her screensaver. "Hmmm pretty cute." I slipped it back into her pockets and tried to wake her again.

While she was out I took the time to study her. She had short dark brown hair, pale skin with freckles, a singlet top and dark blue jeans with thongs. Jeez, she must be freezing. Well she doesn't look like she's from around here. Or even England. In winter thongs and singlet tops don't fit especially in England. Oh well back to work.

I shook her and slapped her cheek twice before she came round. "My head hurts. Ugh I must have fallen when..." she trailed off and then scrambled to her feet looking around wildly. "Where is he? Where did he go?" I stood up and put my hand on her shoulder, "Are you alright?" the strange girl nodded her head. "Yeah I'm fine. Who are you?" I was surprised for a second but answered her question. "I'm Rani Chandra and you are?" "Oh my name is Rei but sometimes my friends call me Rei Rei." I nodded my head slowly before speaking again. "Hold on isn't that a boy's name?" Rei laughed. "No not necessarily. A weird choice for a girl but my name is spelt r-e-i."

"Oh well Rei could you tell me what happened?" She instantly became frightened, "Not here! Do you have a safe place to talk without anyone hearing?" I laughed and hooked my arm through her elbow. "Come on we're going to my house and if you're lucky enough you might meet my crazy parents!" Rei laughed. "Venture on good knight! To the domain of crazy parents!"

Rei and I chatted all the way to my house. She is funny, slightly eccentric and swears a bit but I realised she soon became a friend. We met my mum in the kitchen and she fussed of Rei before we headed up into my bedroom. I fell onto my bed and Rei pulled out my desk chair and she made herself comfortable. "Now what's going on?" Rei took a deep breath and launched into her story.

"I am from Sydney, Australia not from England. I was at home on the computer and I was reading the latest news reports on the disappearances. A few kids have been reported missing over the last two months and it doesn't look connected but I have a feeling it is. Well anyway I was out with my best friend, Zanthia when we heard this tinkling music coming from a dark alleyway. Well Zi wanted to find out where the music was coming from so she rushed down the alleyway. I didn't want to go but I followed because I didn't want her to go on her own."

"But let me guess she was gone!" Rei shook her head. "No she was entranced sort of. Well I hid and watched. I saw this man step out of the shadows and talk to her. He asked if she wanted to follow the music so she said yes. Then she was gone. I tried to runaway but I tripped over a bin and the man noticed me. He came up to me and I started shouting for help. He covered my mouth, grabbed my arm and I can't remember what happened next but I was being dumped into the back of a van." 

"I knew I had to escape so i started bashing at the back door but the man had the music turned up so he didn't hear me. I managed to break the lock on the door and escape but he saw me. He stopped the van and started to run after me. I ran for ages until I saw you. Then I heard him from the shadows and I heard the music playing. I tried to fight it but I must've passed out."

"But I felt the music sort of." Rei sighed, "Yeah I think it's trying to like pull you in and hypnotise you or something." I nodded. We sat in silence for a while until I broke it. "I never said we were in England how did you know where you were?" She laughed, "I have been travelling to England with my family since I was 2 months old. I think I know England and its weather quite well." I laughed along with her, "I suppose you would." Rei lent back in her chair and crossed her legs. "Now Rani, tell me what is the matter?"

I sighed. "I have these two best friends, Clyde Langar and Luke Smith but there's also Sarah Jane Smith, Lukes' mother. I hang out with them practically every day over at Lukes' house. See that big house over the road? That's his house. Well before I lived here a girl called Maria did. They all became best friends and Maria was like Sarah Janes 'daughter she never had'."

Rei nodded, "So you feel like your second best to Maria?" "Yeah. I always feel I have to prove myself to them, to show them I'm just as good as Maria." Rei got off her chair and sat beside me, enveloping me in a tight hug. "After what happened this afternoon I guess you have the right to know what we do." Rei looked at me with confusion written on her face. I took a deep breath and continued. "We fight aliens but not all of them are bad. It's so amazing, the universe. All the things I have seen and done and I still can't tell anyone."

"Well I'm here!" I laughed with Rei and she pulled me up off the bed. "Now first do you have a mobile phone?" I raised an eyebrow at that. "Is that a trick question? Of course I have a mobile!" I showed it to Rei and she took it from me. "Good. Here's my number and my email etcetera etcetera." Rei handed me my phone back and gave me hers so I put my details into her contacts. When I was done I handed her mobile back. "Now to cheer you up babes and you better get used to me calling you that." I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Don't worry I will. And by the way where are you going to stay?"

Rei looked deep in thought for awhile. "Well couldn't I just stay with you? I know I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." I hadn't had a friend stay over for years. "Well I would have to ask Mum but I think you would be able to." Rei looked me in the eye for a moment. "Do you think we should go see that Sarah Jane woman and tell her what happened?" I shook my head. "Nah she wouldn't listen. Neither would Clyde and Luke all because of Maria but maybe Mr. Smith could help!"

"Who is Mr. Smith?" Oh I forgot to mention him. "Mr. Smith is an alien super computer that lives in Sarah Janes' attic. He might be able to help us without telling anyone." Rei looked so excited at the mention of Mr. Smith. "Really? An alien super computer? That is fricken awesome! I want one!" We both started laughing really hard. After a few minutes when we had calmed down enough to stand up, Rei and I went down to see my mother.

"Mum!" My mum came hurrying out of the lounge room, "Yes what is it dear?" "Well my friend Rei has nowhere to stay really for awhile because her parents are away at a business conference in America and I was wondering if she could stay here?" Rei and I crossed our fingers behind our backs while we waited for mum to give us an answer. "Oh my dear we would be happy to have you stay with us! Oh and Haresh could probably let you go to school with Rani if she is the only one you know." I hugged mum and kissed her cheek, "Bye mum! We'll be back for tea!"

Rei and I walked up the garden path and then I stopped and looked at Sarah Janes' house. There was a black taxi in front of the house and I could see Maria sitting in the back seat. I pulled on Reis' arm and led her around the corner. As my friends came out of the house and greeted Maria I pointed them out to Rei. "Wow that Luke is hot but Clyde is a lot better looking!" I tensed, "He is not! He is totally annoying!" Rei laughed and nudged my shoulder with hers. "Oh but you definitely think Clyde is better looking don't you Rani?" I poked my tongue out at her but she just laughed.

"Yeah but you think Luke looks better don't you?" She winked, "Why of course I do babes!" We laughed so hard we had to hold on to each other. "Oh and Rani for any future comments I am bi." I'm pretty sure I looked pretty stupid standing there with my mouth wide open in shock. "You serious?" Rei arched an eyebrow. "Do I look like I'm joking?" "No. Well that's interesting; you're my first bi-sexual friend then." She linked her arm with mine; "Well then I am honoured your majesty of non gayish people! Come on lets go clothes shopping. I have an idea!"

Luke P.O.V

Mum, Clyde and I were all talking to Maria up in the attic. I was so excited about Maria coming to visit; I had missed my other best friend. "Hey Luke?" I turned to face Maria, "Yeah?" Maria looked around the attic. "Where's Rani?" I looked at Clyde, "Where is she?" Clyde shrugged. "You mean you don't actually know where one of your best friends is?" Sarah Jane glared at us. "Clyde, Maria and I will go over to her house and see if she's there."

"Did you know Rani lives in your old house?" Maria nodded her head at Clyde. "Yeah you told me a few times Clyde." I rang the front doorbell and waited. Gita opened the door and asked did we need anything. "No Mrs. Chandra we were looking for Rani. Is she at home?" Gitas' smile softened, "No dear she's out with her new friend. Rei I think her name was. I hadn't heard about this girl until this afternoon when Rani brought her home but Rei is going to be staying here for a while so you lot will get a chance to meet her. She didn't look like she's from around here though. Thongs and a singlet top in winter! What planet is she from?"

"Well that's all than Mrs. Chandra, thank you very much." "Bye than boys!" As we headed back over to mum Clyde asked, "Has Rani ever mentioned a person called Rei before?" I shook my head. "No not at all. She must have met her today." Maria shrugged and pulled us into the house; "Come on let's go and get something to eat. I'm so hungry!" That made all of us laugh just like old times.

Rani P.O.V

"You sure this will work?" I was standing in my bedroom eyeing my reflection in my mirror as Rei put the final touches to her outfit. She gave me a mischievous smile, "Oh it will. Trust me it will." I turned back to my reflection. I was wearing a black pencil skirt that finished just above my knees; a tight cream shirt with small puffy sleeves was tucked into my skirt and black stilettos. My hair was out and Rei had curled it slightly 'just for a special effect' she said.

I had light make up on and two silver bracelets, one for each wrist. I turned away from the mirror and back to Rei. "I look like a tart." I stated. "No you don't, you look incredibly sexy and you will completely surprise everyone else. Now how do I look?" Rei had put on a pair of black skinny jeans and a glittery emerald green tee that was incredibly tight. A pair of matching glittery green stilettos adorned her small feet. "So review. We go over to Sarah Janes where everyone is and make an entrance. We tell them we're going to a party and then make sure to make a racket when we come back yeah?" I nodded my head trying to keep up. "Tomorrow morning we have to act like we have hangovers okay?" I nodded my head again. "But Rei Rei why are we doing this again?" She grabbed a black leather jacket off the bed and headed out the door. "We are doing this to make a statement. You are quite capable of surviving when they ignore you and to show Clyde what he is missing out on."

Well I couldn't argue with that besides this felt totally rebellious. My dad would go ballistic if he found out what I was doing. "And remember Rani if they ask we are going to a party and if we don't return tonight then we are staying over at a mates." I pulled Rei out the front door while grabbing the glittery purple jacket off the back of the kitchen chair on the way. I linked my arm with hers as we headed across the road to Sarah Janes. They were in for such a shock!

Luke P.O.V

Mum and Maria were in the attic talking and so they sent Clyde and I out. We were sitting in my room talking about our last alien adventure when the doorbell rang. "Boys can you get that please!" I heard mum shout. "Yes mum!" Clyde got off the floor and headed down the stairs before me. I heard him open the door and a _girl's_ voice? "Umm Lukey boy you might want to see this!" I heard Clyde shout up the stairs at me.

I took the stairs two at a time. "What's the matter...oh." Standing there was Rani and another girl who looked incredibly beautiful. Rani stepped forward and kissed Clyde on the cheek before she kissed me on the cheek. "Hello boys meet my new best friend Rei." Rei; such a unique name for a girl, so beautiful. Rei stepped forward and extended her arm to Clyde. "The name is Rei as your beautiful girlfriend introduced me as and you must be Clyde Langar which means this gorgeous boy is Luke Smith. Am I right?"

"Hold on! Rani is not my girlfriend!" The worst timing ever Clyde. "Well you want her to be don't you sugar?" Clyde had the funniest look on his face so I started laughing. "I don't know what you're laughing at Luke because while many girls find you attractive you don't have a clue what to do. Do you?" I stopped laughing immediately. "No not really but Clyde's helping me!" Rei and Rani laughed so hard i had to hold onto Rei.

"Well no wonder you have no idea! Clyde is teaching you! Well we can't have that no can we!" Rei grabbed my hand and started to pull me out the front door. "But we have a friend who has come all the way from America to see us so we can't leave Rei." She sighed and turned around. "Isn't Maria and your mother talking?" I nodded, "Yeah they are but..." "But nothing! They won't miss you for an hour or two!" Clyde nudged my shoulder. "Hey it's a party Luke! Come on we'll be back by nine!" I gave in; "Alright as long as we are back by nine." Clyde punched the air, "We are going to a party!"

I felt someone pull my hand and I looked down my arm to see Rei. She was smiling at me, "Come on Luke lets go party." I smiled back and followed her lead.

Rei P.O.V

I had managed to slip away from Rani and Clyde and I went outside to clear my head. I saw Luke sitting on one of the benches staring up at the moon. "Beautiful night isn't it?" He jumped up and whipped around to face me. "Sorry I scared you." He smiled, "It's alright Rei. The moon is beautiful." He sat back down and I sat next to him. "You feel different don't you Luke?" He nodded. "How do you know how I feel?" I laughed, "Because I'm different in a sense. Sometimes I feel as if I don't belong." He looked at me in awe. "I'm different too but I feel that way sometimes."

I took his hand in mine; "Well then us different people will have to stick together wont we Luke." He smiled at me before nodding. I rested my head on his shoulder as we stared at the moons beauty in a comfortable silence. Luke broke it first. "Can you hear that?" I looked up at him confused; "What are you talking about?" He stood up without letting go of my hand and walked a few metres towards the trees. "It's like bells softly ringing or something." No it can't be. "No no not now! He's coming for me."

Luke turned around with a funny look on his face. "Who's coming to get you?" I tried to pull my hand out of his but he held on tighter. "Tell me what is happening." He looked straight into my eyes, blue met hazel and it was like time had stopped. "We have to go now before he comes and I will explain later. Come on!" I took off my shoes and pulled him inside shutting the door behind us. Luke and I weaved our way through the crowd until we found Clyde and Rani. "Rani he found me. We have to get back to Sarah Janes now!" Her eyes widened with fear as she remembered this afternoon.

Rani took off her shoes and we started running out onto the street with boys close behind us. I could hear the music only faintly reaching out towards us but I pushed on. I felt someone grab my arm and I fell trying to free myself. "LUKE!" He saw me and rushed over to help me up. I grabbed his hand and we ran after Rani and Clyde.

We arrived at Sarah Janes ten minutes later winded and utterly exhausted. Sarah Jane was waiting out the front and she wasn't looking to happy. "Where have you boys been and who is this?" she said looking pointedly at me. "I'm Rei Carmen and I need your help Sarah Jane Smith." She looked shocked but she helped me into her house but I was too terrified of _him _to let go of Luke. He could find me anywhere if he wanted too. He could be watching me every second of the day, waiting for just the right moment to strike.

I hoped you liked it. Please Review it will help greatly.

Love

EZR xox


End file.
